Summer Love or Not!
by zannessa101
Summary: Spin on HSM2 Gariella's mom owns the Lava Springs. Troy come to and the gang comes to work! He needs the money for collage! Will they fall for each other?
1. Chapter 1

**My Spin of HSM2: Gabriella's mom owns the lava springs. Troy comes to work he needs money for collage. Will they fall for each other!!???**

"Good morning mom" Gabriella said walking into the kitchen. "Hey sweetie our summer workers are coming today. They are from East High I need you to tell them their assignments." her mom Gina said. "Okay mom I'll do it ."she said

Sharpy and Ryan are coming today and Taylor is coming tomorrow. When is Kelsi coming mom?"Gabriella asked. "I think when I talked to her mom he said tomorrow. Now you have to go the boys will be her any minute. Gina said pushing her out the door.

Gabriella walked down to the pool and waited. Her dad had built this club before she was born and they were rich but it never changed her dad and he made sure that she never turned into a snobby rich person. Her dad died when she was twelve and now she is seventeen. She missed him a lot since they were really close. Then she saw four guys walk through the gate and she went up to them.

"Hey are you the guys who are working in the student work program? Gabi asked and she saw a guy with amazingly deep blue eyes and she smiled at him. "Yes we are might I aske who you are?" a guy with really bushy hair asked.

"I am Gabriella Montez and my mom owns the club. You guys are who?" she asked. "Well I am Chad these are my friends Zeke, Jason and Troy." he said pointing to each of them. Gabriella thought 'Wow Troy is soo cute and has great eyes.'

"Okay guys I will be showing you around and giving you your assignments."Gabi said. She took the guys to the kitchen. "Which one of you wants to help with the cooking and then I need two to be waiters?" she asked

"I will help cook. I love to cook!" Zeke said "and I guess me and Chad will be the waiters" Jason said. "Okay well if you guys are not waitering you will also be catties. And troy if you were to follow me!" she said and the walked outside.

"So Troy what do you do in your spare time any sports?"Gabriella asked. "Well me and the three other guys are on the basketball team we actually are the champions." He said "that's cool I play too on the girls team at my school" Gabi added.

"So I guess we should play a little one on one someday."Troy said "sure but I am pretty sure you will win."she laughed. "Hey no worries I'll go easy on you." he said "okay how about afer work tomorrow you and your friends come to my house which is right next to the club and we will play a little one on one." Gabriella said. "Your on Montez" Troy said and they laughed.

"Okay Troy you will be a life guard and there is anther person who will work with you I just don't know where that person is"she said "okay can do" Troy replied. "So I guess I will see you later." Gabi said as she walked away to fond her mom.

She walked into the dining room and there was her mother. "Hey mom I was just showing Troy the pool to find he is the only lifeguard there" Gabriella said. "Oh sweetie about that I kind of need you too fill in our guys quit last minute."Gina said. "Fine"she said and went to change to a swim suit.

"Hey Troy how is being a lifeguard?"Gabi asked as she walked up to the pool. "Its pretty nice it would be better if I had some help though." Troy said trying to get two boys off of each other. "Well your help has arrived" she said and she walked over to the boys "hey boys stop please. If you stop I won't kick you out of the pool." Gabi said.

"Hey thanks for the help. But you are the owners daughter why would you have to work?"he asked. "Well I am not like other rich people I actually like to work and my mom said the other lifeguard quit last minute to hire anyone so here I am." Gabi explained "cool well is it almost lunch?" he asked

"Typical boy. It is actually in tem minutes" she laughed. They called everyone out of the pool so they could eat . They walked to the kitchen "So Gabriella how long have your parents owned the club?" troy asked "well my da started it before I was born . Since he grew up with little money he decided to raise me the same way his parents did." she replied with a little bit of sadness "he actually taught me to play basketball he was the captain of his team" she said on the verge of tears.

"Hey what's wrong Brie?"Troy asked as they sat down under a tree "Brie? Haven't hear that in a while my dad used to call me that." she said in tears. Troy wiped them away "used to?" he questioned "ya he died almost five years ago." Gabriella said. "Well Gabriella if you don't want me to call you Brie I understand. If you ever need to talk I am here for you." he said "thanks Troy and you can call me Brie I really like it. Oh and Troy your it." she yelled getting a head start.

"Oh ya Montez get back her." he yelled chasing her. She ran into the kitchen when Troy caught up "haha I beat you troy!" she laughed rubbing it in "Troy you let a girl beat you?" Cad asked "it wasn't fair she cheated." he said "that's what they all say" Chad said . They laughed and then two other people walked into the room.

**Who are these two people?? Hmmm?? You like it?? Should I stop or what!! Review please!! **


	2. The Evens!

**Well guys heres the next chapter I got a lot of hits but I only got 1 review I mean come on people how I am I going to know what you want?** **Well here it is!!**

"Oh my God is that Gabriella Montez?" she turned around and saw a blonde girl running up to her and pulling her into a hug "Shar can't breath let go." she said between breaths. "Oh sorry I have missed you so much"she yelled.

"Shar I saw you two weeks ago"they laughed and hugged the blonde guy standing next to her. "Oh ya guys I would like you too meet my new friends this is Troy" she said pointing to him "this is Chad " and she walked over to Jason " Jason and the one cooking is Zeke" she said

"And guys this is Sharpay and Ryan Evens" they exchanged hellos and Sharpay stared at Zeke, Gabi leaned over to Troy and said "looks like she has a crush on Zeke" he nodded and when Zeke turned around Sharpay and Zeke stared into each others eyes. Troy and Gabriella giggled.

"Oh Troy we have to get back. Zeke can we have our lunch to go?" she asked he nodded and went to get the food "Wait your working Gabi? Why?" Ryan asked "long story tell you later. When you come down to the pool" she said grabbing a plate from Zeke "lets go!" she grabbed his hand and they ran.

"Calm Down Brie we have time" he said getting Brie to slow down. "Fine but if people at the pool are mad it is on you" she said. They finally got to the pool and no one was there "see told you" Troy said rubbing it in her face they sat by the pool and started eating.

"So Troy tell me about yourself" Gabi said "well you know I am into basket ball. May dad is actually the coach." he said "wow what is it like having him there? She asked "well he makes me work harder during and after practice but I guess I need him too. Since I really need a scholarship." he said a little depressed "hey you know what my dad's best friend is a coach for a team maybe I can call him and see what he can do!" she said.

"Brie I couldn't ask you to do that" Troy said "hey Troy no worries he is actually my god father and I am sure you are great at basketball" she said "thank you Brie" he said and some people walked into the pool area "time to work. And great the two boys are back." she said

"Don't worry I am sure they will listen to you" he said "Ya right" she replied . About an hour later Sharpay and Ryan walked in but Troy an Gabi didn't see them they were busy splitting up the two boys finally they left and Troy and Gabriella sat in their chairs. "Thank God they are gone. I told you they wouldn't be nice" they laughed

Sharpy and Ryan walked over to them "hey Troy do you think Gabs can take a ten minute break?" Sharpy asked. "Sure but be back soon" Troy said and Sharpy grabbed Gabriella's hand and they walked to the other side of the pool. "Gabi gotta crush" Ryan sang and Sharpay joined.

"I do not. And plus I don't even know if he is single. But he does have really nice eyes and body! Okay maybe I do." they laughed "well good news for me I have a date tomorrow night with Zeke" Sharpay said "wow that was fast. You don't waste anytime do you?"Gabriella asked and Sharpay laughed "well I have to get back. Laters!" gabi said waking back to Troy.

"Hey how did you do without me ?" Gabi asked "well since those boys are gone I did fine. But you Montez owe me!" he laughed "okay I will own you tomorrow in basketball."she replied.

"Nice one Brie. So what did Sharpay want?" Troy asked "oh umm I guess Zeke doesn't have to get to know a girl before asking them out." Brie said "Wait what who did he OH Sharpay!"Troy cracked up laughing.

"Typical guy" Gabi said and Troy started to chase her Gabi around the pool. He finally picked her up bridal style "Troy don't you dare. I will so hurt you." But he did it anyway he threw her into the pool. Good thing no one was in th pool anymore "troy you are so dead" she said chasing him around the pool Troy collapsed in the grass and Gabi right next to him.

"I hate you ! You know that. "She said " No you don't" they both laughed then Gabi's phone went off "excuse me" she said and walked away. 'Why do I feel this way I really shouldn't' Troy thought. Finally Brie came back "sorry Troy I have to go I have this stupid dinner" Brie said "Do you have too"he asked "ya I don't want to but meet me here at ten for a swim." she said and he agreed.

Few hours later!!

Gabriella came running up in a really nice dress "I sm sorry I'll be right back I have to change" Troy nodded and Gabi left to change and came back ten minutes later and jumped in "oh life guard save me save me" she said and Troy laughed and jumped in "I get you. You poor girl." they both laughed.

Gabriella dunked him under "hey!" he yelled and picked her up and threw her in. They swam for awhile until hey herd an animal "you know Brie I think you are going to make my summer great." they got closer and they could feel each others breath "Who do we have her?" Someone asked.

OH who do you think it is? Are they trouble?" Well review tell me what I should do better? Who's going to win the basketball game? Well review!!

3 Becca


	3. We've got visiters

**Hey guys thank you soo much for the reviews I loved them well here is the next chapter!! Hope you like it!!**

"Who do we have here?"

They separated and turned and saw "Taylor you scared us!" Gabriella said and behind her were Sharpay, Ryan, and all Troy's friends, They both got out of the pool. "We scared you? You guys scared us we couldn't find you" Jason said "Troy we have to go" Chad said pulling Troy away "Bye" Troy said and they both smiles at each other. Before they knew it they couldn't see each other.

"Taylor I have missed you so much." Gabi said. And they hugged "Ya I missed you too" Taylor said "I thought you wouldn't be here til tomorrow?"Gabi said "I thought I would surprise you but I am the one surprised one to see you with a guy. You like him don't you?" Taylor said "No I don't he is just a friend" Gabriella said.

"Ya right!"Sharpay said. Gabs I am a guy and I can tell when you like someone. You get this face you are always happy and when your with him its like no one is in the room."Ryan said "Wow Ryan you actually know that stuff."Taylor said "Ya he has been hanging out with us too long."Sharpay laughed.

"Okay I do but we can't tell him. Plus he is a star basketball player and I sure he has a girlfriend." Gabriella said worried. "Okay whatever Gabs. We still love you" Sharpay said and they walked next-door to Gabriella's house.

"So Kelsi should be here tomorrow. Ryan ,Sharpay what are you doing this year?"Gabi asked "Well I think we agreed to sing this song Bop to the Top. What are you doing this year Taylor?" Sharpay asked even though she knew. "Shar you know I am the host every year." Taylor said.

"I still don't know yet."Gabriella said "Well you should see if Troy will sing with you."Ryan suggested "Ya I will ask him Oh and guys Troy and I are having a one on one game tomorrow will guys come please?" Gabi begged "I need all your guys support so I can beat him!"

"Ya I guess we can go before my date with Zeke" Sharpay said "you will so kick his butt I mean you are the best in our school."Ryan replied "Well guys I am going to hit the sack with work tomorrow and the game I need my sleep. Night!"Gabi said giving them all a hug.

Next Day!

Troy walked into the club and to the kitchen for breakfast "Hey morning Zeke!"Troy said "Here is your breakfast." Zeke gave him a plate "Oh an you guys are coming to the one on one game between me and Brie after work right?"Troy asked "Ya Sharpay said we would go before our date!" Zeke said "Thanks Zeke. Ask Chad and Jason for me I have to go and change. Can you make me a picnic I want to take Brie somewhere?" Troy asked and Zeke just nodded.

Troy got to the pool right as Gabi did "Hey good morning Brie" Troy greeted "Morning Bolton, You are going down."Gabriella said. Troy just laughed "Hey I have Zeke making us a picnic so we can take it on the golf coarse"Troy said "Ya Troy it should be fun. I also have to ask you something!"Gabi said

"What is it Tell me!" Troy said jumping up and down. "Umm Troy you are acting a five year old"she said "okay I guess I will just have to wait and see"Troy said pouting stomping off. "Troy you are such a baby."Gabi laughed and so did Troy.

When lunch came a long Troy and Gabi walked to the kitchen and Zeke gave them the basket and told them Chad and Jason are coming to the game. Troy showed Gabi where they were setting up the blanket "Tory this is so sweet of you to set this up thank-you"Gabriella said "Hay no problem." Troy said sitting on the blanket.

They started to play would you rather when they were eating. "Okay Troy would you rather eat a bug or a worm?" she asked"Hmm probably a bug cause they are good for you! Okay would you rather put you hand in dog poop or puke?"Troy asked "Eww Troy that is gross"Tory gave her a look saying you have to answer "Fine um dog poop I guess." she said making a gross face.

"Okay would you rather Kiss Chad or Zeke?" Gabriella asked trying not to laugh. "Gabi...Fine I don't know Chad since he is like my brother."Troy said "Fine would you rather make out with me or Ryan?" "Umm probably you since Ryan is like my brother." she said they moved closer together.

Once they got close enough to almost kissing the sprinklers went off. "Ahh just our luck" Troy said while running down the hill. "Troy wait up"she said as she chased Troy when she caught up she jumped on his back.

"Hey since when am I a horse?" Troy asked "Since I got on you back and since the sprinklers went off" she replied "Okay" he said and started running to the locker room. Gabriella was laughing the whole way. When they got there they changed and went to the pool.

"Hey you never asked me what you wanted to" Troy said "oh ya you know there is this talent show at the end of the summer. Well I was wondering if you would do it with me??" Gabi asked "Well I don't know Brie. I don't really sing." Troy tried to explain "I bet you are great. Okay here is the deal if I win the basketball game you have to sing as my partner!" Gabi tired to convince him giving him the puppy dog eyes. "Ugh Fine!" Troy said

After Work!

Gabriella walked home to change and get ready to beat Troy and she had to pick up Sharpay. Ryan, and Taylor. When she got there she saw Kelsi's car in the drive. "Hey girl I've missed you" They hugged and she went to change. They got back to the court fifteen minutes later.

Sharpay immediately ran up to Zeke and hugged him. Taylor sat by Chad and sitting really close. Ryan introduced Kelsi to everyone. "Troy you ready to play some ball?" Gabriella asked "Ya I am." he replied "Remember Troy if you loose you will never live it down"Chad said and the boys agreed "Oh ya did Gabs tell you she is best in our school even better then the guys?"Ryan asked

"No I think she forgot that part!"Troy stared at her. "Oops did I not tell you that sorry. You sure you want to do this still you have a lot on the line?" Gabi asked "Oh it is soo on now Brie you are going down" Troy said "And if I win we go shopping tomorrow for the show and your boys have to come too. Since its Saturday and we are off we will start at noon" Gabriella said "Hey I don't want to shop" Chad yelled but Taylor pulled him down and hit him.

"Deal?"Gabs asked "Troy you better not loose!"Jason yelled "Fine Deal!"

**Thats the chapter I hope to get anther up today to soo review it'll probably be up around 11 or so!! Who is going to win? I left at a little cliff hanger!! Review please!! **


	4. Basketball Game

**Well here is the next chapter!! Okay this chapter is only a filler chapter.**

Troy and Gabriella had been playing for a half hour. The score was 18-16 Gabi in the lead. "So Tory I thought you were better I mean one more baskets and you are in the talent show" she said while dribbling the ball. "Ya Brie in your dreams" Troy said grabbing the ball. When he got it he dribbled to the basket he shot and scored. Gabi quickly rebounded the ball. She got to the hoop and did a lay up and scored the final shot!

And all of a sudden Ryan, Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi screamed and Troy's friends all whined "Troy now we have to go shopping" Chad yelled. Gabriella walked over to Troy and said "Hey Troy it was nice playing with" and she shook his hand. "Well Brie you do have game." Troy said and gave her a hug.

The gang walked over to them and congratulated Gabriella "Good job Gabs"Ryan said "Thanks and who wants to go for pizza? On me!" Gabriella said everyone all agreed even Sharpay and Zeke were going they said they would go on a one-on-one date anther time. The boys including Ryan went in Troy's car and the girls went with Gabriella.

They went to the pizza place Troy and Gabi sat across from each other "You know Troy you don't have to do the talent show" Gabi said "No Brie I made a deal with you and I will follow through with it."Troy replied. "Aww thanks Troy you are the best" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Chad how do you need god that's a lot of pizza" Taylor said they had gone to a pizza buffet for pizza "Hey I am a growing boy I need food" Chad said "Trust me he eats more after a Basketball game." Troy said and the group laughed. They all finished eating and went outside.

"So Troy how about you guys meet us at my house its right next to the club at eight to shop. After that we can practice our song." Gabi smiled "okay Brie we will see you then" Troy said hugging her and walking to the car. She watched as Troy walked and drove off.

"Gabi's gotta crush" Kelsi and Taylor said in unison which knocked Gabi out of thought. "I know I don't know what it is , it just feels like I have known him forever."she gushed "okay lets get home so we can find a cute outfit for tomorrow." Sharpay said and they walked to the car laughing. **(Outfit on profile!) **

With Troy and the boys.

"Troy do you like Gabi?" Jason asked when they started driving "I do but its wrong you know" Troy said "OH please if you are talking about what I think you are this is nothing Troy!"Chad said "I don't know Chad it still feels wrong doing it but it just feels like I have known her for a long time." Troy said "Well Troy just let the pieces fall were they may" Zeke sad trying to cheer him up. "I guess" he replied

Next morning

"Gabs come on get up shopping in an hour and a half." Lucas said waking her up. She rolled over and got out of bed. "Fine are the others up?" she asked still half asleep "yep downstairs cooking"Lucas said "And you left them alone" she exclaimed but he was already running down the stairs. She just laughed and went to take a shower. She wore her short hair straight and she wore jeans and I nice green top **(AN in profile!)**

"Good morning guys" Gabi skipped in "Wow someone s excited to go shopping"Kelsi said "or see Troy" Sharpay said. They laughed and Gabriella grabbed some eggs and bacon. "What can I say he's cute and I'm a girl do he math."Gabriella said "Oh no chick math" Ryan said. They laughed and the doorbell rang.

Gabi went to the door to find Chad, Jason, Zeke and a very tired Troy. "Wow Gabi this house is huge"Chad said running past her "Sure come in make yourself at home" Gabi said sarcastically. "Don't worry we went through this in the car he had to much coffee before we came" Zeke laughed.

"Aww Troy are you tired cause I wore you out playing you in Basketball?"She asked "haha not funny. No my new baby sister kept me up all night"he said "Aww I love babies." Gabriella said. "Ya well not when she only falls asleep when I sing to her" "Well that means you are a good singer." Gabi said

"Hey guys how about we practice some before we leave for shopping?"Kelsi asked. They all agreed and walked into a big room with books and a piano "Wow thes are a lot of books"Jason said "ya well I really love to read and I come in here to think when I can't go to my spot." she said

"Wait what your spot?" Zeke asked "We don't even know" Sharpay said " well lets get started Chad, Zeke, Jason and Taylor you are singing back up and Troy you start" Kelsi said as soon as he sung the first line and Kelsi stopped.

"What am I really that bad see I told you I suck Brie"Troy said "Oh no you are so good wow that was amazing" Gabriella said "thanks now lets start again."Troy said and started again they really got into the song everyone cheered "Guys that was amazing" Taylor said "Who knew Troy could sing that well." Chad said they all laughed.

They walked to the living room "Well guys we ready to shop til we drop?" Sharpay asked jumping up and down. "Ass you all can tell my sister love s to shop" Ryan exclaimed. They laughed and walked to Gabriella's moms big car and they all piled in!!

**Well there you go I thought I would make a full chapter on the shopping. Gabriella's outfit is on my profile! What were the guys talking about? And why does Troy feel guilty? First person to guess right I will give you a preview to the next chapter!!** **Review!!!**


	5. Shopping & here come Drama

**Well here it is a chapter full of shopping and some Drama! Oh and Zeke and Sharpay did go on there date later that night!! **

They all laughed and talked in the cars "So Sharpay what did you do for your date?" Brie asked "well Zeke took me to this really romantic place to dinner then we went on a walk and then he drove me to the house. It was the perfect date." she gushed and smiled at Zeke. "Aww that is so sweet" Taylor said and looked at Chad and he just rolled his eyes.

They finally got to the mall and walked in "Okay where to first?" Gabi asked turning to Sharpay "I think we should shop for the guys first." Sharpay said walking ahead of them "I love shopping but this is going to be a long day"Brie said "I agree Brie" Troy said

they walked into the shop and the guys were taken to get measured "Okay so I think the guys should try things on and we will look and decide"Sharpay said "okay Miss Evans we will get the cloths." the girls and Ryan sat down and waited. First the guy to come out was Chad with this powder blue suit from the 80's.

"umm Chad this is very interesting" Taylor tried to get out while laughing "haha ya NO!!"Chad yelled and stomped back in the dressing room. The group laughed next was Zeke he walked out in this light pink suit. "Um Zeke that is totally you color"Gabs said. "Oh don't make fun of him its his color just to much of it"Sharpay exclaimed.

Troy walked out in a white suit with a blue tie "Wow Troy you look good" Gabriella said "Ya I think we found the suit now we have to find all there colors for the ties." Sharpay said everyone rolled there eyes.

Sharpay took the guys to find their colors while Troy changed. Jason, Chad and Zeke stood next to Sharpay looking very impatient. "God Sharpay is really excited to shop and this talent show."Troy said "Ya I know she reminds me of my dad he loved this talent show. By the way Troy you look a lot like him and personality wise" Gabriella said

"Brie I am really sorry about your dad trust me I know ow you feel my Grandpa died three years ago and he taught me everything I know"Troy said and Gabi hugged him.

"Thanks Troy you really are the best"she said "Oh I know" Troy said and they laughed "Well lets go save the guys" Gabi said they walked over to them "Hey Sharpay putting you through hell?" Troy asked Jason. Instead He just gave Troy the evil stair. Gabi looked at him and laughed.

"Okay we are done her lets go shop for the girls now"Sharpay said walking ahead "Our dictator" Taylor said to Chad and he laughed. They got to the store five minutes after Sharpay got there and she already had a bunch of dresses for Gabriella, Kelsi and Taylor. "Okay girls get in the rooms and I will bring you dresses. And you will come over and show the guys" Sharpay said/

Taylor came out with a red dress with spaghetti straps . She went to the guys and looked at Sharpay with a disgusted face and shook her head no "So I guess since she has the color red and I have the color red she is my partner for the dancing?" Chad guessed and Sharpay nodded

Next was kelsi she came out with a green dress it was short "Wow Kelsi it looks so good on you" Sharpay said and Kelsi decided she would back up and dance instead of playing the piano. The guys all agreed on the dress

Gabriella came out in a blue strapless that matched Troy's color but it looked so awful on her. "Gabs that is not the dress for you" Sharpay said and Gabi walked back into the room and Kelsi walked out of hers with her dress.

"Are you sure this dress looked good on me?" Kelsi asked "Hey no worries Kels it looks totally amazing on you" Jason said smiling at her "Ya and Kelsi it will look so much better when we do your make up and hair"Sharpay said

Taylor walked out in a short summer red dress Chad's jaw dropped "Chad watch flies might get in your mouth" Troy whispered to him "Wow-wow Taylor that dress looks so good on you"Chad said "Ya it does"Sharpay agreed with him. Taylor had a big smile on her face. And she walked into the dressing room again.

5 minutes later

"Come on Brie it can't be that bad" Troy said trying to get her out of the dressing room. "Fine but don't laugh at this dress." Brie said to the group "We all promise not to Gabs" Ryan said. Taylor had just gotten out of her room. Finally Gabi walked out in am amazing blue dress that was just above her knee.

Troy looke at her and was in aww and saw this glow around her "Brie that dress looks great on you no more then great" Troy said "Ya Gabi you look amazing" Taylor said everyone loved it so she went back in and changed. "Okay guys I am so hungry hurry up and pay for them"Chad said wanting to eat. Gabi paid fo all the dresses.

Okay lets go" Gabriella said she walked next to Troy "Well I am tired now" Troy said "Ya shopping does that sometimes. They got to the food court everyone went different ways. Troy and Gabi went to Taco Bell **(Don't own). **She ordered a Mexican pizza.

"I'll pay for it Brie you go find us a table "Troy said. "No Troy come on you paid yesterday" Gabi complained "Ya but you paid for my suit"Troy said she finally gave in and walked to a table. "Where's your food?"Kelsi asked "Troy's buying it."She replied "OO he likes you" Sharpay said.

They all finished getting there food and started talking "Guys as much as I hate to say it I am excited for this talent show" Zeke said. The guys all agreed and they all got into a conversation. But it was interrupted when someone yelled "Oh Troyikins"They turned to see the red head running at him.

**Who's the girl??? She's here to start Drama!! There will be drama soon!! Well review I'll update when I get 10 reviews!! Happy Thanksgiving to all!!**


	6. Secret Spot!

**Hey here is your next chapter sorry about not updating. You will find out who this red head is and why she is calling Troy Troyikans! Let the drama begin.**

**Previously**

"_**Oh Troyikans" they turned to see a read head running at him.**_

**Now**

she ran to Troy and kissed him deeply "umm hey Emma. You know Chad, Zeke and Jason. But these are my friends from work Taylor, Kelsi, Sharpay, her brother Ryan and lastly Gabriella" Troy said "Troy I thought I told you daddy would take care of everything" Emma said getting a chair. The boys rolled there eyes. "I know but I need to make my own money." troy said

Troy looked over to Gabriella who was playing with her food and looked depressed "umm you excuse me for a minute" Gabi got up and practically ran into the bathroom.

"Come on girls lets go check our makeup" Sharpay said looking at Zeke who gave her the look of worry for Gabi. After all the all thought of each other of a sister or brother, "Okay some back soon" Troy said. Taylor, Kelsi and Shar got up and walked really fast to the girls room

**with the** **Girls**

"Gabs are you okay?" Kelsi asked "I don't know girls I mean I feel so empty now." Gabriella cried. Taylor went over to comfort her.

"You know if Troy didn't tell you maybe you don't know him as well as you thought." She said "I know but... I don't know." Gabi said "Well Gabs sweetie you can't stay in here forever" Shar said.

**With the boys**

"Troy no I love you more" Emma said. "Umm I'm not feeling so good I'll be back." Ryan said running to the rest room "I am going to see if he is okay"Chad said heading over there. When he got there he saw Ryan standing by the girls room.

"I thought you weren't feeling good?" Chad asked. "Well I was listening to Troy and Emma." He said and they laughed "but I really wanted to check on Gabs." He said. Then the girls came out Gabriella had her head down and Ryan pulled her into a hug.

When they let go Chad pulled her in for a hug "You okay? Trust me all the guys hate her." Chad said "Ya I'll be fine" she replied "well they have been dating for six months but they have been fighting a lot" Chad said. They were walking back to the table "Hey Ryan you feeling better?" Troy asked and Ryan nodded.

"Well we are all done eating. We ready to go to Gabi's" Chad asked "Sweetie I thought we were going to hang out?" Emma was pouting. "I am sure Gabi wouldn't mind if you came right Brie?" Troy said looking at her.

Gabriella looked up and put on a fake smile and nodded. ' Great now we have to deal with them all day!' she thought to herself.

They all walked to the car Taylor had her arm around Gabriella trying to make her feel better. When they got to the car Emma kissed Troy and Gabi winced and got into the car "Well I guess I will follow you there" she said. Troy got into the car. Ryan was the first person to say anything "soo Emma seem kind of umm well nice."

"She is wait till you get to know her"Troy said he looked in the mirror and saw Gabi looking out the window and looked kind of well sad. 'I wonder what's wrong with her she looks like she is about to cry. Maybe she will feel better when we practice our song later.'Troy thought while pulling into Gabi's driveway.

Troy got out of the vocal and took Emma's hand. They all went into the house "Hey guys you want to rehearse our song? So tomorrow we can work on the choreography?" kelsi asked

"Troy what song you never told me you could sing?"Emma asked "well see I lost to Brie in a basketball game and now me and the boys have to sing in the talent show"Troy said

Emma cracked up laughing "oh your serious?"She stopped Troy just nodded "Lets rehearse"Troy said. They walked to the library "Okay Gabriella Troy I loved it earlier but this time I want even more passion."Kelsi said they nodded. During the song Emma kept giving Gabriella Death Glares.

When they finished the gang clapped. And Emma just laughed "Wow Troy you are good." She said he just nodded. "As you know I have been in a few musicals before to." emma said "Well lets hear you and Troy sing it"Sharpay said and not in a very nice way. "Okay let me make a few changes" Emma said.

She started scratching thing off and adding things "okay here it is" she said handing one to Troy and Kelsi. She started singing (Imagine the Sharpay version of You are the Music in Me) Troy kept making weird looks during the song. No one notices Gabriella leave.

They finally finished and the gang looked at each other they were interrupted when Troy coughed and they all clapped "It was interesting" Taylor said

"I know"Emma said. Everyone laughed. "Well Troy I can't wait to watch you in this show." Emma said "I don't know if you can seeing as it is a club I think you would need to be a member." Troy said trying to make an excuse.

While they were talking the gang was looking for Gabriella "umm Troy or Emma have you seen Gabi?" Jason asked "No t haven't seen her since Troy and her sang the song." Emma said "well lets go find her" Sharpay said. They all went different ways.

**Mean While with Gabi**

Gabriella was at her thinking spot a half a mile away from her house. The spot had a lake with a water fall. There was a rock right in front of it. Her dad actually found this place soon after they moved into there house.

He brought here to swim and if she was sad she would run here and her dad knew right where to find her if she was down or thinking.

'Why do I feel the way I do? Maybe it is because Troy is sweet, caring, nice, easy to talk to and Hott? Why didn't he tell me about Emma? Maybe they don't love each other.' Gabi thought she was trying not to cry but that failed.

She heard a branch crack she wiped her tears. Deep down she was really scared to know who it was! Maybe its Tay, Shar or Kels.' anther one cracked ' Or a killer?' she screamed in her head. Gabriella turned around to see...

**Cliffhanger you hate me right!? Well since i am on Break i will update anther chapter this week but only if i get 5 reviews!! SOO REVIEW!!**


End file.
